Not Safe For Woona
by Tor.Inge
Summary: A normal day at Matt and Joey's house turns in a unexcepted direction when something from another universe just appear from nowhere. Rated M for disturbing clop and violence.


**All hope abandon, ye who enter here**

_Disclaimer: This story contains terrible clop and can be classified as shock fiction. Any relation to real people, living or dead, is purely coincidence. Due to the graphic nature of this story, it should not be viewed by anypony._

And the links got somehow disabled, but you know about how to add the adress thingy into the adress bar.

watch?v=fpdp-7F9afY - the links are like this, and put you tube d0t com before it.

* * *

"Hey, Joey, check this out," Matt said.

Joey walked around the corner. "Fuck, gross!"

Matt took his hand off his cock and wiped the cum on his shirt. "No, not me you fuckin' fag. This new story on fim fiction! It's called Coerced Pony Intercourse! Vegeta says it has over 9000 views!"

Joey shields his eyes and approaches to get a good look at Matt's cock. "Yeah, looks like a good one, you're chaffing quite a bit." He lowers his hand and looks at the new clop fic. "I don't know, this author looks like a fuckin' tard."

"Oh, I was just reading the chapter on scat. He's done every fetish!"

"Has he done umbilical cord vore?"

"Dude," Matt said. "What the fuck?"

"Don't judge me! You just rubbed one out into the palm of your hand reading about Shining Armor licking the last smear of feces off Twilight's pussy."

"Yeah, but that's not fucking nasty like umbilical cord vore, you stupid cunt!"

Joey slapped Matt in the face, and whipped out his dick. "You're just mad my cock is bigger!"

"No shit, you're black! Too bad the only pussy you'll ever get is your Lyra plushy!"

"MOM!" Joey yelled.

"Yes, dear?" Milf replied.

"Matt's being mean again!"

Milf sighed. "If you boys don't behave, I won't be able to trust you while I go to work. Now, when I get back from fucking strangers for $25 hand jobs, $50 blow jobs, $75 pussy, $100 anal, and $125 anal with a reach-around to one or more of their buddies holding a camera, then I'll give you ice cream."

"Okay," they both replied.

"Hey, let's double-dutch rudder to this awesome new fic! It's about Celestia abusing the hell out of Scootaloo!" Matt enthusiastically said.

As their mother walked out the door, their younger brother came back in from skating. He was totally one of those assholes who wears their pants around their knees, and forces everyone to stare at his shit stained boxers. He was accompanied by three of his little faggot friends. None of the six men now standing around one computer masterbating onto Matt's lap had ever been with a woman. Hell, I don't think they even knew women exist.

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

They all turned away from the most amazing story on fiction, you remember, right? The one by the author who is a fucking lunatic? No? I'll give you a hint. It's me you dumb fuck, now put your hand back in your pants or I'm pulling that 502 shit again.

"What is that?" Matt said.

"I . . . I think it's Woona! D'awwww," Joey said.

"Hewoo wumans, ah came to get sum pony cudwles," Woona said. Her slight, foalhood lisp was super duper cute.

"I'll cuddle you," Joey said, knowing this wasn't the story she was looking for. He wiped the last of his shit off his finger. Did I forget to mention he was into anal play, and couldn't rub one out without his finger up his own asshole? Oh. Joey enjoys prostate stimulation and umbilical cord vore. Remember that, it'll come in handy later.

"Oway!" she says at Matt turns up the volume.

watch?v=V1bFr2SWP1I

Joey picked up Woona. Oh, also they all put their dicks away. So for all of you with a continuity fetish, resume the downstroke. Woona didn't realize they were totally brony fags yet.

"Weee!" Woona cheered as he brought her to Joey's bed. Joey had that nifty velcro bondage setup on his bed. He would take turns with the other bronies strapping the Lyra plushy down and fucking it senseless.

The walls were adorned with posters. Pony pussy, horse cocks, furries, futa, Chrysalis' raping a pony with long tentacles; you name it, they fapped to it.

"Cewestia! My eywes!" Woona cried. "This is not safe fow Woona!"

Joey slapped the bitch and pinned her to the bed, on her back, by her neck. "Shut the fuck up you dumb cunt, or I'll knock your teeth out!"

Woona began to cry as silently as possible.

Joey soon had her strapped down to the bed, spread eagle. He was soon joined by Matt, their skater brother, and his three friends.

"W-wait! what awe you gonna do two me?" Woona asked.

Joey and Matt grinned knowingly. "Light the signal fires, skater brother. Let anon and his friends know we caught us a pony, and we're gonna make her squeal like a pig!"

"Okay," skater brother said, "but let's go one round first."

They all unclothed and gripped their dicks in their hands. They were flacid and mushy, not to mention small, it's a wonder they had penis' at all. Woona began struggling and crying out loud. The more she cried, the harder they got. Quarter-mast. Half-mast. Captain-mast. Full-mast!

Joey took his dick in his hand. He squirt some lube on it before passing the bottle around. The cool lube warmed up in his hand. He made a fist, squeezing the lube between his fingers. He then rubbed it down his throbbing shaft. He squeezed and felt the small veins, and began to pull back up on his cock.

It bounced to his stomach, and left a small trail of pre-cum as it flopped back down. The string of pre-cum was broken as he pushed his fist back down to the base of his cock. He continued to work his dick like only his brother and secret-lover Matt could possibly rival.

Each time he pushed his hand down he tightened it, forcing it down tighter, abusing his poor cock. He grabbed his balls with his hand and began to tug at them, imagining that it was his mother sucking him off.

His anus puckered as the familiar middle finger slid along the opening. There were some flakes of shit from his earlier session. He pushed in, past the familiar fleshy barrier, and into the gooey center. He was already so warm and moist. He turned left at the fork in the road, and began massaging his prostate.

Matt came first, launching his jizz all over Woona. Skater brother saw this, and also came. He had a fetish for bukake, much like ninety percent of Japan.

Soon, Woona was given a six-gun salute. Joey bravely put his shit-stained hand over Woona's nose and eyes, forcing her head to stay still. He pinched her nose, and as she breathed through her mouth, several loads were aimed into her throat.

Woona began gagging as her mouth filled with cum. She finally gave in, swallowing the massive blob of cum, so she could breath. It went down the wrong pipe, and she began choking harder as her lungs filled with more and more cum.

Once the boys had finished, skater brother went to get anon and his friends, one of whom was you.

Woona began crying again. While more bronies began to arrive, a new circle jerk began. Woona reached out, levitating a box over her head to shield her from the bukake.

"Wait," you said, having just arrived with your friend Anon, "I have a special fetish to try."

You pull out your kbar. The bronies gasp at how big it is, nearly seven inches long. You sharpened it recently, and near the base of the blade it becomes serated. It has never failed you. Without your kbar, you are nothing. Without you, your kbar is nothing.

"Woona, it's okay," you coo.

"W-w-weally?" Woona asks, sobbing profusely.

"Of course, I'm not a monster. It's time to teach you what an orgasm is," you say.

"W-what's an orwasm?"

You slide the flat of the blade along her exposed stomach. She gasps at the cold feel of your long, rigid blade. You paddle her exposed pussy lightly with the blade, eliciting an excited squeal before she resumes her sobbing. "I guess I'm getting closer," you state.

You slowly slide the blade into her pussy. Woona freezes, as blood begins to trickle out. You continue to slowly slide it forward, feeling the gentle resistance as it penetrates her virginity, the harp knife slicing through her heinemann.

Woona shudders, clenching her pussy shut at the newly-discovered pain. You hold the blade steady, as she slits herself open from her pussy to her anus, destroying the skin of her taint. Woona begins screaming in tears.

"Oh yeah," you say, slowly massaging your rigid cock while maneuvering your massive blade.

You thrust in a little deeper, eliciting further groans of pain, before Jeff stops you. "Hey, don't kill her."

"Wait," you say, "Your name is Joey!"

"No it's not, you fucking tard!" Jeff spits.

You scroll up, double-check because you weren't sure. "Oh, I guess it is. Wait another fucking minute, is this some sort of trick?"

"Whateva! I do what I want! And I want to fuck her in what's left of her ass-pussy," Jeff says.

"Fine."

You watch as Jeffery, you know, because his full name is Joey Jeffery Johnson, slide inside her. At least it's not as bad as Matt the Fat Fuckin' Failure.

"Blood makes excellent lube. I just wish she had an umbilical cord to fuck," Jeffery said.

He begins thrusting into her. He can feel as his dick slides into her warm, moist, taut colon. He then draws back and thrusts into her pussy. Over and over, Joey fucks her two holes simultaneously. Matt can hardly stand the wait, and shoves his way in. Soon, you're contorting over each other to fuck her widening cunt-ass together.

Woona is screaming so much that you use the handle of your knife to knock most of her teeth out in one sharp blow. Skater brother hands you a ball gag, and you firmly lock it in place. Woona struggles and chokes on her own teeth for awhile while you laugh.

"Wwwph wwphw www?" Woona wumbles.

Joey and Matt explode in her together. A pink mist begins to queef out of the opening as bloody semen is spreayed everywhere. She empties her bowels.

"Awesome!" you say, "Woona shit!" You pick it up in your hands. It's still soft and warm, and you rub it all over your naked chest. You begin masterbating using her shit as lube. While doing that, you begin to lick the rest of it off your free hand. It tastes like cinnamon and oats. You suddenly lose all desire to rub one out when Anon takes a massive shit on Woona's stomach. "Fuck, Anon! That's gross!" you say. "I came here for beastiality, rape, and foalcon you fuckin' jew!"

Anon smiles widely. "Why don't you say that to my face, and you'll find out how fast I can rape you in this furry bunny suit."

You smile, your dick growing twice as long and hard. "I thought you'd never ask."

You put on your furry teddy bear suit. You follow Anon into the closet, he is in his furry bunny suit. You begin petting and rubbing each other all over in your furry costumes. You groom, and lick, and rub and rub. You never penetrate him, because it's much more sexy to just rub your sexy furry bodies against each other in a furgy. You come at least eight times, however, you an Anon stay in the closet rub-fucking for the rest of the story.

Matt begins spreading Woona's hind legs, widening the tear between her ass and pussy. Woona struggles, but only tears it further.

Max, who is known by the nickname "ogrebitch", steps forward with a hammer in his hand and a twinkle in his eyes.

watch?v=P0TzUNti3rY

You click the link from the closet.

Max raises the hammer. "Hammer Ti— I mean, Get Ready To Die!"

Max swings the hammer, cleanly snapping Woona's horn off. He takes the four to six inch horn off her head. He can see a yellowish-clear liquid seeping out of her horn. If Max had paid attention in his pony anatomy classes at /b/ he'd know that was her cerebro-spinal fluid, and at this point, she had minutes to live.

Max began stroking the horn, then thrust it up her ass. He began sliding it in and out of her ass, mirroring the motions with his right hand on his twitching cock.

Pre-cum was pouring down his dick, dripping to the floor. Beneath him, skater boy was trying to catch most of the pre-cum in his mouth. He had a pre-cum fetish, and he also thought Blue Blood was best pony because only Blue Blood knew what it was like to have balls as blue as skater boy.

Max continued milking his pre-cum, and fucking Woona with her own horn. It didn't take long for Max to cum, and he leaned backwards into a position akin to the one you would make when doing the limbo. He put a hand behind himself to prop himself up, and shot several louds of his sperm into his own mouth. Max eagerly ate his own cum. He then got up and took the hammer. He lined up his swing.

The horn was protruding from the devestated asshole of the filly goddess. Max slammed it with the hammer, shoving it so deep inside her it managed to puncture a lung.

"GOAL!" every Mexican in the world screamed at the same time. Yes, that is exactly how stupid you sound, Mexicans.

Max retires to the study to fuck himself in the ass with the hammer while the next guest star tortures the goddess.

A new challenger appears!

Kered steps forward. "Hi, I'm Kered! I like inflation, but I doubt you could hold air in your current state. I also like super fat pregnant ponies, but I doubt you have enough uterus left for that either. Therefore, screw you guys, I'm going home."

Kered walks out and is replaced by Seth P. Mors "I have no such problem, I'll fuck anything as long as it's done in a ridiculous manner so that it's more funny than sad. Then, I'll rub two out and claim I only read it to laugh at how ridiculous the scenario was."

Mors removed the ball gag and knocked the rest of Woona's teeth out.

"P-p-pwease I w-wiww dew anwything w-with woo j-just p-pwease wet me g-go."

"Hmm," Mors said. "If you give me head voluntarily, I promise to release you."

Woona was crying dry tears, for her tears had run out, and she had also just found out Snape kills Dumbledore from the narrator and hadn't read that far in the book yet.

"Wokay," Woona slurs through her bloody gummy teeth.

Woona tentatively tastes the tip of the tantilizing and tenacious timber's tip.

"OH!" Mors screams, cumming immediately. It all launches into Woona's eyes, blinding her. "Dumb cunt! You did it wrong!" Mors screams. He uses his two fingers to push her eyeballs in until they pop with a wet pop. "Stupid stupid stupid fucking foal!" Mors screams. He storms out in anger, leaving the cast of Two and a Half men to finish.

"Well now," Charlie says, "I guess we've saved the best for last." He whips out his dick. Matt and Joey die instantly of massive heart attacks. Not due to his dick, but due to the massive clots that formed in their coronary arteries from years of eating junk food while masterbating while playing World of Warcraft while living in their mothers basement while bitching about how no women will have sex with them in their blog posts while begging for attention like a whore.

You laugh out loud realizing how self-referential that statement was. You then realize you've cum so many times it's leaking out of the eyes of your furry bear suit. You tilt your head back and begin lapping up the cum as it drains down to your mouth.

Woona is still screaming from the whole eyeball thing. "Dammit Alan, help me out here!" Charlie yells.

Alan climbs on top of her, mumbling about how much it sucks to be a free-loading cum-dumpster of a good-for-nothing younger-brother who won't come out of the fucking closet and let Herm take his anal-virginity.

Jake takes one look around. "Holy shit, you guys are fucked up." He leaves, but later apologizes just in case he offended any of you masochistic sadistic fucks.

Charlie's dick is fully primed with a full tank of cocaine and three viagra. Not that he needs viagra, he just likes his erections to last until an ER Doctor drains the blood from his priaprism with a syringe.

Charlie lines up to Woona's torn ass-pussy hole. He thrusts in. Woona makes a "wmph!" sound, gumming Alan's teeny tiny dick. Alan instantly cums, because he's just a stupid fucking tool and a straight man, and nopony likes him.

Charlie begins thrusting in and out, tearing Woona's body in half one inch at a time. He thrusts harder and harder. Woona's hips snap with a sickening crunch. Blood begins to pour out of her severed femoral arteries, and she stops struggling.

Within seconds he bottoms out against her diaphragm. She's stopped crying and whining, as Woona's eyes rolled up into her skull.

Alan scoops out one of the eyeballs and tries to skull-fuck her but the opening is too big. Instead, he fucks her ear-canal. It was the tighest and best sex his shrimp of a penis has ever experienced.

Charlie thrusts his massive cock, measuring an impressive forty-two inches long, with a diameter of eight inches, a weight of fourteen pounds, and a thrust-to-weight ratio of over nine-thousand.

Woona's ribs begin to crack as her sternum is slowly torn apart. Charlie bottoms out against her heart, and feels it's last beat. He then jams his dick all the way in, and cums.

Woona's heart rockets out of her mouth in a geyser of cum, hitting the ceiling and sticking there. Nopony in the room can believe what they just saw. And that was just the first load.

The next load fires as Charlie thrusts all the way into skull. It blows her brains out through her eye sockets and ears. Her skull cracks. The next load sends fragments of the skull flying outward, killing Alan and everyone else in the room.

Charlie blankets the floor, walls, and ceiling in cum because he's FUCKING WINNING!

watch?v=J0NIMTPYYcU

Charlie smokes his cigar while complete fucking idiots world-wide make remixes of one stupid, pointless off-hand remark. In fact, you realize from the closet drowning in furry cum, the only thing more fucking stupid than Charlie sheen is Charlie sheen fans. You'd rather deep-throat Justin Beiber than get within five miles of that shit-stain of society. After all, you're smart enough to realize the only difference between him and every other actor ever, is that he got caught fucking whores and snorting coke. Hell, even Heath Ledger had the common decency to become a good actor, and then overdose on drugs. Charlie can't even say he's done that.

You stop ranting as you feel Anon slide his furry dick into your asshole. Your tongue lol's out of your mouth as he takes you from behind.

Not ten seconds later, you hear a loud noise in the closet. Luna has appeared, and she looks pissed.

"Humans! You shall burn in Tartarus for fucking me to death as a foal!" Luna yells.

"But, how can you be alive if we fucked you to death as a foal?" You ask.

"Because Pinkie Pie!"

"Fuck."

You feel your spleen start to boil as Luna turns it into an improvised explosive device. You writhe in creamy, furry agony with your true love, Anon, spewing cum up your ass.

Your last words will forever be recorded thusly: **"This is the most fucked up thing I've read since I joined the author's Chewbacca Channel on Skype.**

Your spleen explodes, and the boiling hot blood from within it scolds your lungs, the diaphragm, and everything. If only you had brought a towel.

Anon screams like a pussy. He then licks his lips and eyes Luna's flank. "You sexy thing."

Luna causes him to spontaneously combust, and exits the closet. She glances at her defiled corpse and sighs in disapproval.

"You are Charlie Sheen, the human who came so hard it took all the Princess' ponies and all the Princess' humans to put widdle Woona back together again?" Luna said.

"Yeah, what's that even mean? I'm fucking winning."

"It means, that was the best orgasm of my life. Ever since you fucked me to death as a foal and I was rescued by Celestia, I've been chasing that high. I've fucked my way across Earth, the universe, and everything. I'm sure you've read all about my visits to Earth?"

"No."

"Anyway, you're going to rape me to death again you sexy thing."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The name of the chapter was Not Safe For Woona. It's your own damn fault for reading it.

Some unrelated music:

watch?v=Fs_E9TP6cvE

Sorry for the retarded links, I'm not so familiar with the system you know...


End file.
